Love On a Moonlit Night
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: Much has happened since Link saved Hyrule, even his leaving the land. Saria, his best friend expects he was with Zelda, whereas the princess thought the other way around. But, Zelda has something to tell Saria; her inner feelings. SariaxZelda First Yuri.


AN: I own absolutely nothing in this story, including the characters, plots, company and lands except those that I make up. I own absolutely nothing by Nintendo. For the most part, I thought that this should be the first time I attempt something a little different than what I'm used to. Again, I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN STUFF! This story takes place in the OoT time frame, for the record, and is a two chapter story.

_**Legend of Zelda**_

Love On A Moonlit Night

**Chapter 1****: **_Confessions By the Water_

As a wolf howled in the distance, the dark-green-colored-cloaked figure was surprised a little by the sound, aware that it was dangerous out here. But being the person that they were, they had nothing to really worry about, and as such, stepped out of the hollowed tree-trunk and into the start of the field. This was their first time taking a single step outside the forest that protected them so much, but knew they would have to in order to make contact. Next to the figure loomed what appeared to be a floating green orb, but really, if looked upon close enough, it was truly a fairy. The figure out of the forest was one of the child-folk of the forest, a Kokiri, but unknown to them, she was also the Sage of the Forest.

Since the world had achieved its golden age with the aid of their closest friend, the figure knew it was safe enough to travel outside, but still, a hint of fear ran down their spine. It caused them to shiver a little, but it was the wind that blew in their direction that caused the hood on the cloak fall, exposing the head of the figure. Forest-green hair with a blue headband in them, along with similar colored eyes. The nose wasn't too big; if anything, it was quite small, and the mouth was about the same. Both being the same of a child's, much to be expected from a Kokiri. This individual was the Forest Sage known as Saria, and to only her, the princess of Hyrule, her best friend as well as her fairy guardian, knew of this fate she held. But her job to bring peace to this land of Hyrule has been over for a long while.

This was her first time leaving the forest without being brought to a realm completely out of the world of Hyrule. This is her first time to explore the land, but truly, if anything, she had been told to meet someone out on the now peaceful field. After a moment of brushing her feet along the grassy ground of the solid earth created by the Goddess, Din, Saria nodded a little, and tried not to show much fear as her light treading became a slow walk. She looked at the trees that rose out around her, but one path she stuck to that eventually led her out onto the large field. The Forest Sage looked around, amazed at how large the world was, and how different it must've been through the eyes of her Hylian friend, who had been mistaken as a Kokiri until he grew up.

"Link…" Saria whispered his name softly to herself, while her fairy companion remained silent, not wanting to interrupt. "I… I finally experience… what you have many times before… It feels… like I'm released from what was seen as a prison… and now, I'm free from it…" She continued to speak in a low voice, and her eyes appeared to be a little watery with not tears of saddness, but of tears of joy. She had sensed that he had left the land of Hyrule a number of years ago, yet she knew that he was safe, and could take care of himself. She also knew that he loved someone else, but who the woman was, Saria didn't know, but all the same, she was happy for him. As long as he was happy, she would be happy with whatever decisions he made, even if he chose not to love her. At first, learning of the fact he loved someone else hurt her, but knew he didn't wish to see her disappointed, so she tried her best to move on.

But Saria knew that in order to move on, she would have to leave the forest, and find someone to care for her for who she was. This was her first time leaving the forest, and though the other Kokiri believed it was still dangerous to leave the forest, and could lead to their deaths, Saria mustered up her courage not as a Kokiri, but as a Sage to leave. The person who told her to come and meet her out on the field was the very woman that Saria had suspected Link to love; Princess Zelda. Who wouldn't love the princess of Hyrule; men would fall head-over-heels whenever she would walk the streets. And since she introduced Link to her father, the king, Saria was aware of the two meeting and talking with each other on some occassions.

Even so, Saria did not wish to hate the woman who not only appeared older than her, but also held one of the three sacred triangles that was known as the Triforce. The two had talked to each other on occasion, due to Link teaching her to play the Ocarina and taught her the song Saria herself had composed. Since then, each time Zelda played that tune, the two of them would talk, remaining at a strong connection not just by Sage contact, but as friends as well. She was expecting Link would propose to her soon, and that is probably why the princess would bring Saria out onto the Hyrule main field to tell her of the news in person. Saria knew she musn't cry when she would hear the words, but Saria knew that she may not be able to when it does come to it.

Soon walking along the yellow path underneath the bright light eminating from the moon, Saria followed along the path until she came to a few isolated trees, exactly where Zelda wished to meet her. From this place, Saria could look out upon the remainder of the field, and in the distance, she could make out the outline of the walls of Hyrule Castle, the path that led to a village, and possibly an incredibly large mountain. To her far left was what appeared to be a farm or ranch that Link had mentioned a few times of being at. And it was soon she heard the sound of very faint footsetps; from the sound she could pick up, they were definitely an adult's, and a faint scent of roses blew her way from the direction of the sounds which the wind carried. It was a beautiful scent, Saria noted, but nowhere near as beautiful as actual roses when they were in bloom in the forest. From the scent, she could only make the guess that the figure approaching must've been an adult female.

After a moment, the figure was in sight, and Saria saw that they, like her, were in a hooded cloak, and Saria could only make the guess that this woman was the one she had agreed to meed. The hood was up, but the light that her fairy companion gave off was enough to give her a look at the face of the other woman. She could make out blonde strands of hair, along with soft and gentle blue eyes. Her nose wasn't too big, but wasn't too small either; perfect if anything, and her lips were aligned perfectly, though straight. The blue eyes were gazing upon her with a soft message behind them, and soon, they were closed, and the figure lifted her hands, covered in white, silk gloves to push the hood off their head, and then fixed their hair. This woman that stood before the Forest Sage was truly an awestruck; the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. This was the first time the two have seen each other in person, and the difference in their sizes was roughly a foot and three inches, for Saria appeared to be at the age of ten, whereas Zelda was at the age of seventeen.

"I'm truly glad that you made it, Saria. I knew there were possible risks and warnings you must've received from your fellow people, but I've been wishing to say something to you. It was only at night I was able to sneak out, and I sensed that it was the same for you, and your fairy companion. But, what I would like to discuss with you… I only wish for only you and I to know…" Saria listened as the older woman spoke, her voice a bit deeper than her own, but all the same, was still relatively high. Upon hearing for the message the two of them should know about, Saria turned to her fairy companion, and didn't have to say anything before they appeared to have understood.

"Just return to our home in Kokiri Forest; I promise to return by morning…" Saria asked of her friend, and with a nod from them, they flew towards the forest once again, and that just left Saria and Princess Zelda, alone on Hyrule field.

"Mind if we talk while we walk, Saria?" Zelda asked the younger-in-appearance girl, and received a nod from her. Soon, they began to walk down off the path, towards a small pond that was an off-path from a river from Zora's Domain. Saria was glad that Zelda would keep at a slow pace with her, since her legs were longer and her steps were much larger than her own. Saria knew that Zelda was beautiful, but now that she saw the princess in person, it made Saria a little evious of the other woman; envious and a little jealous. Envious that Zelda could pick to be with any man she desired, under the concent of her father, of course, and jealous that her body was more developed than her own, smaller child-like body.

"There's been something I've been wanting to discuss with you for a while, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it to you through your song, or as a Sage. No, I had to set up a meeting for the both of us, just you and me, so I can talk to you. You see…" Zelda began, still walking at the slow enough pace, and checked to make sure that Saria was listening, and the Forest Sage was indeed doing so. "Recently, my father… passed away due to a sudden illness." Zelda finally spoke, and Saria could sense that Zelda was really sad about this, but saw that the woman was trying her best to conceal the tears.

"I don't know why… he was perfectly healthy, but, suddenly… an illness that not even I could prevent happened, and my father was really the only one who suffered from it. His funeral was today, and I've been pressured further and further into finding someone to help rule the kingdom with me… But, everywhere I looked, I could not find a possible suitor, not even Link…" Zelda spoke, and upon saying that Link wasn't possible, it was a surprise to Saria to hear that, not expecting her to have said it.

"B-but you two… belong with each other. He would always tell me so much about you, so I always thought he would be with you in the end, but… Hearing this… it's just so sudden, Zelda…" Saria exclaimed, even though it pained her a little to say it as she sat by the water's edge, with Zelda doing the same, sitting next to each other. But Zelda appeared to have a light blush on her cheeks, though Saria couldn't see it clearly enough.

"Honestly, Saria… I always thought he would go with you, but… Last year, he told me that he had chosen the path he wished to take for his life; the one he wanted. Since that day, after I told him that he had a right to do as he wished, I just… felt his presence disappear from Hyrule, along with another… I have reasons to believe that he chose to live a more "normal" life, and be a normal Hylian man, with a Hylian or human wife, and live with them for the rest of his life. That, I believe… is the path he chose to take, but surely, I can still sense that he'll always remember us… Everyone in Hyrule, he will remember with his heart. Perhaps, even… when he feels that the time is right… Link may decide to return to Hyrule again…" Zelda described the situation to the best of her ability to the Forest sage, who was listening to her intently.

"However, that wasn't the only reason… I-I wanted to talk to you…" Zelda hesitated, much to Saria's surprise, before feeling one of the princess's hands plac over one of her own, gloveless hand. The green-haired girl had blushed a tad as Zelda continued, "In truth, I was told exactly which gender my suiter must be… I've been mainly introduced to knights who would give their lives to see me safe, but… that's not what I want…" As these words came from the princess's mouth, Saria couldn't help but notice that she was moving closer to her, scoothing little by little.

"Perhaps… the one I really wish to be with… is really right here… beside me…" Zelda finally spoke, and Saria, thinking she was referring to someone else, checked to make sure there was someone on the other side of her, but saw nothing. It was then that Saria realized that the person Zelda was referring to was… her. It caused her blush to deepen even more as Zelda carried on, "But, of course… I'd understand your reasons if you refused… I mean, it is strange for two girls to be together… in that way…" Zelda's voice sounded a little depressed at that point, and for some reason, a voice in Saria's heart wanted to cry out and admit how she felt.

Her heart beating fast, Saria raised her free hand to turn Zelda's tilted head that was looking away from her, to gaze upon her, and with the best of her ability, Saria leaned up with her face getting closer to Zelda's. Without saying anything, Saria's heart fluttered when she felt Zeld'as breath against her lips, and that eventually led to their lips coming in contact. Saria's heart was pounding inside her chest at a rapid pace as she was absorbed into her very first kiss with the woman who had feelings for her. The action appeared to have caught Zelda off guard, but amazingly, Saria was glad that Zelda did not pull away. Actually, the princess actually bent down a little to make Saria's kiss a bit more intimate.

After a moment, the both of them were at a slight loss of breath, and soon pulled away from the heated kiss, their breaths coming a little faster, but still at a controlled rate. Saria couldn't believe that her first kiss was with Zelda, but all the same, she was a little relieved that she didn't choose Link, but rather, her. The kiss was also Zelda's first, and it surprised her that Saria was the one who started it, but Zelda came to a realization that Saria may have those feelings towards her.

"I… would never want to see you disappointed, Zelda… I also cannot refuse you, after all we've talked about and learned from each other… Therefore… I actually… want this…" Saria spoke, a little hesitant with her cheeks a beet red in color, but all the same, her words were heart-felt, much to Zelda's surprise. Saria leaned in again and kissed Zelda again, this time, the kiss held a bit more strong emotion within, which soon led to Saria pushing the princess until Zelda was lying on her back on the grassy ground, with the Forest Sage on to of her, straddling her legs around the princess's hips. It was their that their clothes were exposed to each othere through the cloaks.

Saria, actually wore something she wore frequently, but cleaned during the evening hours; a green tunic that she wore with a short, matching green skirt. A belt was set up around her waist to keep the tunic in place, as well as the small skirt she wore. A small pouch hung on her left hip, containing her personal ocarina, as well as a few ruppees. Underneath her skirt was a set of green panties, which had a minor dark patch over her pelvis, to show her arousal.

Zelda, as a princess, wore something a bit more complex in comparrison to Saria. She wore an eligant white, pink and blue dress that had the symbold of the Triforce on her stomach, and the symbol of the Royal Family just below it. Her dress's skirt was certainly much longer, but was just short enough to avoid coming in contact with the ground as she walked. He skirt had a few layers, but also, like Saria, Zelda also wore some undergarments, only she had a bra on underneath her top and corset. Like the girl that sat on top of her, the crotch area of her panties were also a little dark in color as well.

Soon, Saria was a little embarrassed to have done it, but her lips soon parted a little, enough for her tongue to slide out, and gently trace Zelda's lips. Zelda, shocked from the action, felt her face become quite hot with embarrassment, but as long as it was embarrassment that they would share, Zelda was happy. She herself soon parted her lips, but she couldn't react fast enough as Saria's tongue slipped inside, and began to lightly caress Zelda's. Zelda tried to move her tongue in similar patterns, but Saria would change the pattern of caressing partway through, leaving Zelda's tongue to be the caressed, and not the caresser. But Zelda knew to allow it, since Saria's body was smaller and more fragile than her own, and very soon, she actually realized the pattern, and was able to twist her tongue, caress, and press it back into Saria's.

The kiss, being so passionate, hot and arousing, Saria couldn't help her face from flushing a bright red upon hearing a soft, muffled moan escape Zelda's lips. Soon, Saria pulled away from the kiss they shared, and upon doing so, a small trail of saliva hung between them, which soon slipped onto Zelda's chin.

"Ummm, Zelda… Truth is… I'm really happy to be with you… And, I think… But only if you think so… We could… move on if you'd like… Exploring and examination, really…" Saria explained, her face still in its flushed state, a little embarrassed that she made such an offer. It was so strange of her, so odd, and more importantly, the way she said it also made it sound a little… lewd. But all the same, Saria's arousal became a little more intense as she saw Zelda's head nod in the moonlight.

"As long as… it's with you, and only you, Saria…" Zelda whispered, as her hands soon moved to the rope that kept Saria's cloak on, while the girl on top of her did the same with Zelda's…

-

Cliff hanger! XD If you want more, then please review.


End file.
